The invention relates to a centrifugal oil separator for blow-by gases of an internal combustion engine with a rotating component which has an inlet port for the introduction of blow-by gases from a crankcase of the internal combustion engine and first and second outlets ports for the discharge of air and oil, respectively.
Centrifugal oil separators of this kind are used in venting devices for the crankcase of an internal combustion engine for the separation of oil from an oil/air mixture which is discharged from the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. The venting line for the air purified of the oil extends to the air intake line of the internal combustion engine. The blow-by gases are thus sucked out of the crank case of the internal combustion engine constantly, that is in all engine operating states, and are conveyed back into the intake line, with the result that they are returned for renewed combustion in the cylinders. As a result of such a venting of the blow-by gases, the oil contamination is reduced considerably, and as the oil is returned to the crankcase this may result in much longer oil change intervals.
A centrifugal oil separator of this kind for blow-by gases of an internal combustion engine is known, for example, from DE 196 07 919 A1 or DE 199 47 143 C1. The centrifugal oil separator described in DE 196 07 919 A1 is distinguished by an especially effective separation of oil from the blow-by gases, while the centrifugal oil separator disclosed in DE 199 47 143 C1 is designed so as to be especially compact.
It is, the object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal oil separator with a simple and cost-effective rotary drive of its rotating component.